


Say Hello to Goodbye

by Beljared



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Derek Hale is a Softie, Dying Stiles, F/M, Lovers, M/M, Mostly Nice Argents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles Stilinski Has Cancer, Stiles Stilinski is Part of the Pack, Stiles Stilinski's Name, Whole town kinda knows, Writer doesn't know about cancer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beljared/pseuds/Beljared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is diagnosed with advance brain cancer, he only has between 4 - 6 months left. Join the pack as they traverse this journey.</p>
<p>Sorry I really suck at summaries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovering the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Guys,   
> So this is my first long term fanfiction, I will finish this one, as I love it. I'm currently stumped so I thought I would post chapter one to see what you guys think, if you like it then I will finish it ASAP. If you think that there are any major plat holes hit me up. If I get any of the medical terminology (late chapters) wrong, let me know because I would love to be as accurate as possible. 
> 
> Anyway please read and review 
> 
> Bel

Tuesday 9th June was the day Stiles found out he had stage four brain cancer, he didn’t cry, he didn’t even bat an eyelid, just asked if there was any treatment that would be able to halt the progress. His doctor just looked at him with sadness in his eyes, tears were threatening to spill over, and it was the same doctor who had treated his mother. The doctor just shook his head, and told Stiles in a quiet voice that there was nothing that he could do. The doctor had predicted that Stiles had between 4 – 6 months left. 

Stiles drove home in a trance-like state, when he turned into his street he noticed that his dad’s cruiser was parked in the drive way. He parked his batted old jeep next to the cruiser. Stiles stops before he got out of the jeep, he was unsure how to continue next, should he tell his dad or should he just say that the doctor said it was a cold. No he can’t do that to his dad, no there has been enough lying to last a lifetime. Stiles walk’s towards his front door, by the time he slips the key into the lock, he is starting to shake, and he takes a deep breath and steels himself.

“Stiles is that you, I was wondering when you were going to get home, how was the doctor appointment...Stiles,” John is talking to Stiles from the kitchen, His smile falls from his lip, as he sees Stiles, sitting there defeated, the once happy, bubbly demeanour, replaced with a bone wary tiredness, and defeated look. John is worried; he has never seen Stiles look like this before, not when Scott was bitten, not when he faced down the Alpha pack. “Stiles... Son what’s wrong?”

Stiles looks up at his dad with tears, “I have brain cancer dad... Stage four... the doctor said I have between four – six months left,” a single tear has fallen from Stiles’s eyes as he tells his father that he won’t make it to his 18 birthday. The sheriff just sat there in a stunned silence, tears slowly started to fall from his face, his only child, his last connection to his wife, leaving him. 

“Stiles,” John’s voice was low and hushed, “it’s okay, this isn’t your fault, and I am going to make sure that the next six months are going to be the best of your life,” John sat on the couch next to Stiles and pulled him into a hug, rocking him, while whispering into his ear that it will be okay. 

They are both startled out of the stupor by the loud ring of the door bell. John turns to Stiles, Stiles still hasn’t cried apart from that single tear yet. John rubs his face in hopes to dispel any trace of him crying. He walks down the hall towards the door. He can see silhouette of at least three people at the door. John pulls open the door, as he fixes a smile on this face, the smile falls when he comes face to face with 7 werewolves, 1 banshee and 1 demigod. All of them looked extremely worried; the sheriff just blinks in surprise,

“What are you all doing here,” Derek, Liam and Isaac just hold up there phone, quite clearly displayed on the screen are numerous calls and texts directed at Stiles.  
“We just wanted to know why Stiles was ignoring our texts,” a pouty looking Isaac replies, 

“Doesn’t he want to be around us anymore,” Liam asks in a quavering voice. John just smiles despite himself, Liam and Isaac are like two peas in a pod, always looking for hugs and reassurance from the pack especially Stiles. Derek explained it to him one time at the station, that there were feelings between Stiles and himself, but Derek had want to wait till Stiles was of age. Derek and the Sheriff kept it a secret so naturally the whole pack and most of the town knew. While most of the group were fine with hugs, Isaac and Liam like to cuddle with Stiles when they watched movies, always sleeping close to him in puppy piles. 

“No Liam son, of course he still wants to be around you, he just has had some bad news,” the sheriff says as he looks at Liam with a small smile on his face, it was no secret the John thought of the beta’s as grandchildren. Stiles looked after all the betas; they were always coming around for hugs, advice, help with school work or to simply just be in the presences of Stiles.   
Derek interrupted the sheriff thoughts, he was sniffing the air before, he growled out, his eyes flashing red,

“What’s wrong with Stiles?”

“Nothing is wrong with Stiles,” the sheriff replied quickly, everybody just gave him a look, even Lydia and Danny gave him a look saying ‘are you serious we are human and even we know you are lying’. The betas advance towards the sheriff, well towards the door it just happens that John is still standing in the doorway. The sheriff just steps back; he knows that he will be unable to stop one werewolf, let alone 7 very determined werewolves. 

The sheriff follows them into the house, he closing the door behind him, as he walks into the lounge room, John sees the entire pack surrounding Stiles, Liam and Isaac were hugging him from either side, Scott was on his knees next to Alison and Danny. Erica and Boyd were sitting on the end of the sofa, Jackson was rubbing slow soothing circles through Stiles hair, and Lydia had tears in her eyes. Derek is standing off to the side, his face is unreadable but the sheriff can tell that he is upset. John hears Liam whisper to Stiles

“Stiles, what’s wrong... please tell us,” Isaac snuggles closer to him. 

“Nothing’s wrong, I’m fine, the doctor said that I just have a cold,” Stiles replies.

“Stiles.... please don’t lie to us, for one we know when you lie and two I know what death and decay smells like, so Stiles why do you smell like you are dying,” Scott tells Stiles. Stiles jumps up throwing off all the wolves, he races out of the room, before anyone has a chance to react and up the stairs to his room, slamming the door as he goes. The wolves just sit there in a stunned silence, it has been weeks since Stiles has reacted so violently to something. The last time Stiles got so upset over something was when Derek shouted at Isaac and had made him cry, Derek found himself, locked out of Stiles bedroom window for a week straight while the rest of the pack got to sleep with Stiles. 

In a flash three quarters of the pack are out the door, Isaac and Liam both pause to give John a hug as they pass, then they are following the other betas out of the window. The sheriff just chuckles to himself, he has a feeling that they are around the back of the house, to climb in through the window. They think that are being so sneaky about it but he has known from the start. 

John walks up the stairs towards Stiles’s room, he can hear them scrambling about in the room, as he pushes open the door, all the pack are standing in the corner, he can see in their eyes that they want to be on the bed with Stiles but only Derek is comforting his son. Erica slowly moves forwards towards the bed. Derek lifts his face, from where it was buried in crook of Stiles neck and growls at her, his eyes flashing red. Erica swiftly returns back to the corner with everybody else. Stiles chuckles and pushes Derek away. He turns to the rest of the betas and opens his arms wide in a hug. All the betas look at Stiles, then at Derek and back to Stiles again. They slowly shuffle towards Stiles’s open arms. Liam is the first to breakaway closely followed by Isaac; they bend down so they can give Stiles a hug, the rest of the pack is not far behind. They all give Stiles a massive group hug.

“Okay guys back off, I will tell you what is wrong,” Stiles asks them, John just backs out of the room and closes the door. The tears have started again. Stiles’s take a deep breath and push the pack on to the bed and stands up so he is now standing in the middle of the room. “Sooo... I went to the doctors today, to find out why I am tired all the time... so...you know he did the usual tests blood work... and well the results didn’t come back positively...ummmm...it tested positive for stage four brain cancer, the doctor has given me less than six months left. I’m sorry guys this is all my fault.” Stile is sobbing by the time he finishes speaking. 

In an instant he is being hugged and having things whispered into his ears by Derek  
.  
“No, this is not your fault; none of this is your fault.” They are shattered out of their moment by a loud crash from the other side of the room; Scott has fallen to his knees. Tears are falling freely from Scott eyes.

“No, Stiles, No this isn’t fair, first my dad, then your mum now you... This isn’t fair you are supposed to be my batman, until we grew old together, this isn’t fair,” Scott is yelling by now. Stiles slowly push Derek arms off him and stands up and walks towards Scott, he kneels next to Scott and wraps his arms around the shaking Scott. 

Stiles slowly rocks the both of them he whispers in to Scott ear, “Shhh, no it is not your fault, if the supernatural wasn’t going to kill me, of course it was going to something that not even the bite could solve, and no Scott you have never failed me, sure you kinda forget me when it came to Allison but in the end when it was most important you still stood, by me, and Scott I will always be you always be the batman to my robin. I love you Scott,” Scott has slowed his crying to just a slight whimper, as Stiles stands up, Isaac is there hugging Scott. 

As Stiles stands up he can see tears in the eyes of everyone, in the eyes of his family. He takes a deep and looks at each member of the pack, before he speaks, 

“Look guys, I know that I am dying but I don’t want to be treated like glass, I am still human, I will go to school for the rest of the month but then I will have to stay home, if you want to stay over that is fine, I’m sure that we will all need the contact, if your parents have any concerns then I will get my dad to okay it. Now come on lets go downstairs and watch supernatural, and I demand a puppy pile tonight as well.”

The pack slowly gets to their feet, each giving Stiles a hug as they leave the room, Derek is the last to leave the room, in fact he is still sitting on Stiles’s bed, they both lock eyes and Derek slowly starts to move towards Stiles, as he walks out of the room, he gives Stiles a kiss, but not on his check like Stiles thought it was going to be instead he kisses Stiles on his lips, slowly at first, but it becomes more passionate with each passing second, Derek slowly pushes Stiles up against the door running his hands down from Stiles’s neck to cup his ass in both his hands, Stiles makes a whimpering noise in the back of his throat that is quickly swallowed by Derek hungry mouth. Then just as quickly as the kiss started Derek pulled away, his red tinted eyes blown wide with lust, giving Stiles an impish smile he walks down the stairs swaying his hips slightly. Stiles still panting just stands there stunned. 

It takes a couple of minutes for Stiles to stop being painfully hard, then he walks down the stairs trying to work out what just happened. As he enters the into the kitchen looking into the living room the pack is sitting in various positions Scott and Isaac are on the love seat together, Liam and Danny have the two person sofa Liam is resting his head into the crook of Danny’s neck, Jackson, Lydia, Erica and Boyd are sitting together on the 3 person sofa well Jackson and Boyd are, Lydia and Erica are sitting on their laps. Derek is sitting in Stiles dad’s chair, with a slight smirk on his face. Out of the corner of his eye, the pack look at him with varying looks of smugness Lydia however is grinning like at cat who just got the cream. 

Stiles calls into the room as he walks into the kitchen “So...umm... Isaac put on a movie... no Lydia it can’t be the Notebook,” Lydia did even bat an eye lid, her smiles just got a little wider as she noticed his slightly red tinted cheeks. “I’m just gonna go make popcorn and hot chocolate.”

Liam perks up and looks at Stiles with a questioning look,

“Do you need any help?”

“Nah it all right Liam it okay I got this,” Derek stands up at this and follows Stiles into the kitchen. Stiles is banging a round in the kitchen getting the popcorn maker out and the mugs out from within the cupboard. Derek just stand at the door with a slightly mesmerized face, a small smile playing on the edges of his lips, Stiles starts to pour differing amount of various ingredients into the mugs, he repeats the process with the popcorn. When he finally notices that Derek is watching him he gives him a sheepish smile as he pushes the tray of popcorn towards Derek for him to carry into the living room. Derek just raises an eyebrow at Stiles. Stiles was fluent in Derek’s eyebrows just sighed,

“Stop giving me that you,” Stiles says exasperated, Derek’s eyebrow climbs further up. “Look it’s very simple, Liam and Isaac both like just butter on their popcorn, Lydia likes to pretend that she has plain popcorn, but I secretly put a bit of sugar on hers, Jackson is so within her thrall he will have whatever she has, Allison and Danny both like just a bit of salt, I still maintain that it is because they are both so sweet. Scott, you and I all like ours plain, Scott’s is because he spends so much time over here and it’s because dad can’t have anything that will raise his cholesterol. I have no idea why you like yours plain but umm... yeah”

Stiles trails off towards the end of his little explanation, the while time Derek’s smile has just gotten wider and wider, to be completely honest Stiles finds it a little creepy. Derek just turns around and walks into the living room, there are a series of thank yous as he delivers the desired treats. Stiles wanders into with his and Derek’s Popcorn and a hot chocolate for the both of them. Stiles looks around the room and there are not seats left, he goes to sit on the floor but Derek pulls him up and onto the recliner, it is a tight fit, but it works in the end. Stiles can feel Derek and his legs touching. Stiles turns to face the movie, it Harry Potter and the Philosopher Stone, Stiles thinks that it is a good safe choice. At the end of the second movie they put in the next one and continue on, Lydia and Jackson are asleep, by the end of the Prisoner of Azkaban. The rest of the slowly drop off as the movies continue. Stiles has fallen asleep during the Half-Blood Prince, and is quietly drooling on Derek’s shoulder. Isaac glances around his eyes are bloodshot from crying. First he looks at Stiles sleeping form, and then at Derek, he whispers quietly to Derek, but with Derek’s sensitive hearing, Isaac may have been standing next to him. 

“You love him don’t you?” Derek just nods in reply, “I don’t want him to leave, too many people have left in my life,” Isaac is sniffing hard, despite his high level of stark he is still recovering from what his father did to him. There are a series of affirmative fronts from the rest of the werewolves as Isaac said that. 

Derek is surprised at the subconscious level that the pack loves this little human.


	2. School

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys  
> sorry it took me so long to update, I have been swapped with the graduating high school, and trying to get into university and deal with all the stuff associated with it. This was supposed to have Derek in it as well, but I decided to split the chapter, so the next chapter will be a fight with Derek of feelings 
> 
> Bel out

Returning to school two days later was not fun, as he pulled up in Roscoe the freshman all stared at him, the seniors all looked at him with sympathy. Luckily he didn’t have to endure it for too long before Erica and Lydia arrived, Erica had run up to him yelling 

“Hey Batman,” and jumped on him to give him a big hug, Lydia just nodded and then gazed coolly at all the people staring at Stiles, everybody quickly went back to their business not wanting to upset THE Lydia Martian. They only has to stand there for a while before the rest of the pack showed up, all of them giving Stiles a hug. Scott bumped shoulders with Stiles and said

“You ready Stiles,” 

“I was born ready Scotty-boy,” Stiles says with false bravado, the pack here the lie but choose not to comment on it rather just walk into school together. As Danny and Liam push open the door everybody starts to get out of the packs way, It was an unspoken rule among the students of Beacon Hills High, ‘The pack protect the town from the dangers unknown, you get out of their way’.  
It had been six months since the town found out about the wolves they were playing host to, Gerard Argent accidently revealed that the supernatural was real, however what he didn’t expect was that most of the town already know, because back when the Hale pack was still around, people often went round for help, also the Māhealani family were Hawaiian demigods and the Martian family had a line on banshees. 

When the fire occurred people didn’t feel safe, without the town’s supernatural protectors, so with the permission of the town the Emissary Alan Deaton cast a spell to make people forget, until the Hale Alpha reclaimed the land. When Derek did end up reclaiming the land at the insistence of Stiles, the spell was lifted. 

The entire town, including the Sheriff department turned a blind eye to what happened to Gerard and Victoria Argent, they thought that what happened to them was entirely deserved, they did however fell sorry for the Allison and Chris, and once the mess was over there was a town fate to celebrate the saving of the town. It turned out the town were quite protective of the pack and thought that what Derek had sacrificed for this town and what he did to save the kids was worth it. 

So yeah nobody at school messed with the pack. 

Their first class of the day was Chemistry, with Mr Harris who still hadn’t change his attitude to Stiles in the slightest, it just was that he couldn’t do much as the rest of the pack apart from Liam was in the class, which Stiles thought was one of the funniest things, since Sue Perkins. 

When lunch came Stiles decided that he needed to go see Mr Giles of the library. Stiles walks into the library inhaling the smell of the old books, they provided an sense of security, he had spent hours researching here in order to protect the pack. While Dr Deaton’s held many books on the lore of werewolves, it sadly lacked in most other areas. The school library however had almost everything the Stiles needed, if it didn’t then Peter Hale probably did. 

“HEY, GILES YOU IN HERE,” Stiles yelled to the empty library.

“Yes Stiles, there is no need to shout, I am just here,” Giles says emerging from one of the upstairs balconies. 

“Come on Giles, you are all the way up there, of course I need to shout, unless of course you have wards warning you as people enter,” Stiles replies.

“Of course I have wards,” Giles snaps back, “You think with all the knowledge in here I wouldn’t have something at the least warn me to when something enters.”

“So you mean the library is booby trapped?......Cool,” Stiles asks in a voice that betrays his want to test the wards.

“Stiles.... No,” Giles knows that voice, nothing ever good comes of it, so he tries to head if off at the pass. 

“Okay Giles, anyway I just wanted to see if you would let me see the wards, never mind see you later Giles,” Stiles gives a cheerful wave as he backs out of the library doors. 

“How peculiar,” Giles mutters out loud as he watchers Stiles retreating form. 

In the weeks to come Beacon Hills High was subdued, people treated Stiles differently, they help him walk up stairs, held doors open for him, pick things up if he dropped them, the lunch ladies always made sure a large serving of curly fries ends up at his table for him, and Stiles... well he absolutely hates it, this is exactly want he didn’t want, he didn’t want to be treated like glass so he settles for growling and glaring at people when they do it. 

Until one day he was walking down the hall with textbooks under his arms, as he walks down the stairs, the clumsy part rears its head and he trips over his own feet. The books go flying everywhere. A bunch of freshman curiously peers around their classroom door, in order to see the commotion. As Stiles is picking up the books he can’t seem to hold them all. Cautiously a couple of freshman leave the classroom and help Stiles. Stiles is on the verge of a panic attack, he can’t pick up these books, he used to be able to carry twice as many, tears start to blur his vision, then there are people there helping him stand, he quickly blinks away the tears, and he see a group of freshman, standing there holding his bag and books, they look slightly apprehensive, like he might shout at them. 

It suddenly dawns on him about how much of a jerk he has been to everybody around school. So Stiles fixes it the only way he knows how, he sends the freshmen a bright wide smile, like times of old.  
“Thanks guys, I’m just two left feet, you know how it is,” Stiles grins. He climbs to his feet and holds out his hands to take the books, however the freshmen refuse to let go. Stiles just huffs at them at starts to walk towards class without his books, he has barely taken any steps and they are following him carrying the books for him. 

It true Stiles fashion the next day he turns up at school with his famous Triple Chocolate Cookies, for the three freshman who helped him yesterday, they were extremely surprised to be receiving the cookies. Stiles just gave him his blinding smile and walked away from them and they noticed that his usually bounce that had long since been absent had returned. 

From that day on if people held the door open, or save him a seat or let him cut in the lunch line and he made sure to thank the lunch ladies when they saved the curly fries from him.   
It was two weeks before the end of the year that Stiles realised it would be his last day at school, he had slowly been getting weaker and weaker with each passing day, somebody from the pack was always carrying his bag for him, and he needed help walking up and down the stairs.

On his last day, he still took notes, they were mainly for Scott and Isaac, it was after last bell the that he went to see Finstock to give tell him that it was his last day,  
“Hey Coach, sup I just wanted to let you know that his is my last day and that I won’t be at practice anymore.”

“Bidinski, I didn’t even realise that you were still on the team,” Finstock yelled at Stiles, not realising that he wasn’t on the lacrosse field anymore. 

“Hahaha,” Stiles laughs nervously, “Anyway coach that was all I wanted to say, see you soon.” Stiles walked out of the locker room for the final time, he looked over where his locker was and still saw the feint outline of the claw marks that Scott made when he first turned, or the slight dent when Derek held him up against his locker for trying to help Scott. His eyes slide over the bathroom, where Scott, Isaac fought the kanima Jackson, small tears welled in his eyes as he realised that he would probably never see this place again. As the door shut he heard the Coach ruffling papers on his desk and mutterings about how incompetent Greenburg was. 

As the door closed with a click Bobby Finstock looked up from his desk and with overly bright eyes whispered, 

“Bye Stiles.”


End file.
